


Coup de Foudre

by megupic



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Poetry, rain scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megupic/pseuds/megupic
Summary: A poem inspired by the rain scene in Origins Part 2. This is a style-copy exercise I did in college where we had to copy the style of our favorite poem and I chose to copy Fire and Ice by Robert Frost. For reference to the original poem, you can find it here: https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/44263/fire-and-ice





	Coup de Foudre

**Author's Note:**

> A poem inspired by the rain scene in Origins Part 2. This is a style-copy exercise I did in college where we had to copy the style of our favorite poem and I chose to copy Fire and Ice by Robert Frost. For reference to the original poem, you can find it here: https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/44263/fire-and-ice

Some say sadness comes from rain

Blocking out the sun.

But think of what we have to gain

When trees and flow’rs sprout from rain.

I don’t think I would have won

This twisted game of love and fate

If meeting you involved the sun.

It’s worth the wait

If you’re the one.

 


End file.
